Lesson Plans
by ksevfand
Summary: What could Hermione teach Professor Snape? You would be surprised! Not a challenge response.


Disclaimer: These characters belong to JKR and not me.

A/N-This fic is not a challenge response. I have read some of teacher challenge responses and I enjoyed them immensely. Thanks to all who have reviewed my previous stories.

Lesson Plans

"Absolutely not!" Severus Snape glared at the young woman in front of him. "I refuse."

Hermione Granger seemed unfazed by his flash of temper.

"Now, now, Professor," she reminded him calmly. "You agreed to this."

"I most certainly did not." His scowl deepened as he stepped forward, towering over her.

She ignored his words and instead focused on his obvious bullying tactics. "It is no use trying to intimidate me, Severus Snape." It was her turn to show her temper. "I am no longer one of your students."

As he took another menacing step towards her, she stood her ground, resisting the urge to back up. The man had been a Death Eater; he knew how to harvest fear. However, she was determined to stand up to him.

"I believe, Professor Granger," he said, emphasizing her title, "that I have been tricked into this little scheme of yours. I will not tolerate deception."

"What is the problem, Severus?" she asked coolly. "That you have been tricked? Or that it was by a Gryffindor?

He narrowed his eyes at her, his gaze intent on her face. She did not flinch, and he finally threw his hands up in frustration.

"Oh Bloody Hell!" The Potions master stalked angrily over to the edge of his desk and turned around. He leaned against the antique furniture and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Right, then," he said, as if he had not just thrown a major temper tantrum. "Let's get on with it."

Hermione Granger, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, suddenly felt nervous. This had seemed like a good idea at the time. Although she relished the thought of getting one over on him, now that the time had come, she was apprehensive. She thought back to their agreement.

He had wanted to show her how to work his new invention. It was a machine that reversed potions. It broke down any potion into its original parts. He had not yet perfected it, and there had been a few "accidents". It was a very complicated piece of machinery and not many could understand its complexities. He felt an overwhelming need to share it with someone. Someone who could understand it. That was why he had chosen Hermione. She was also a Potions mistress and the only one of his colleagues capable of truly understanding his invention. He confessed this all to her in an attempt to win her over to the idea. She felt there might have been other factors as well, but if so, he kept these to himself.

She had been reluctant, she told him. She was worried about working on a machine so complicated. That is when he should have been suspicious. She was a Gryffindor. She never backed down from a challenge.

He had wanted to teach her, needed to teach her. She could feel it. Therefore, she had simply suggested that he allow her to teach him something in return. She knew he would underestimate anything that she could teach him. He was Severus Snape, Potions master, ex Death Eater. So he let her seduce him into accepting this challenge, ignoring any warning bells that may have gone off in his head.

They had worked on his invention for over a week. Even with the kinks, Hermione had to admit that it was a bloody brilliant contraption. She had enjoyed the experience immensely.

Now it was time for the tables to turn. Professor Snape had assumed she would be teaching him something from the world of Academia. He was mistaken.

"Well, Professor Granger?" He interrupted her thoughts. "Or have you changed your mind?" He smirked at her.

"Of course not, Professor Snape," she replied. "I suggest we get together after dinner tonight for your first lesson. Meet me in my quarters around 8:00 pm." His eyebrow raised in a silent question. "I have all the necessary materials there in my rooms," she explained.

He watched as she crossed the Potions classroom to the door. "And Professor," she added. "Don't be late."

With that, she swept out of the room not waiting for his reply.

Hermione was ready for Snape when he arrived exactly at 8:00 that evening. After taking his cloak, she invited him to sit down next to her on the couch. She had all the materials ready in a bag close by. He waited tensely for her to begin. "Relax, Severus." She tried to reassure him. "Anyone would think I was going to teach you Dark Magic, the way you are carrying on."

"That would be preferable, in comparison." He looked at her warily. "Could we just get on with it, already?" he asked impatiently.

She smiled sweetly at him and he grew more concerned. "What color would you like, Severus."

"Excuse me?"

"Color. As in what color yarn do you want?"

"I assure you that it does not matter in the least to me," he snapped at her.

"But you must pick a color, Severus." She was not going to give up so he chose black.

"What a surprise," she quipped as she drew the requested color from her bag.

"What if I had chosen a different color?" he asked.

"Then I would have changed it. Now, pay attention." She took a several needles out of her bag.

"I can't believe you are going to try and teach me to knit, Professor Granger."

"I am not going to teach you how to knit, Professor Snape, I am going to teach you how to crochet. There is a difference." He looked at her as if to say…not to me there isn't.

"And," she continued, "I will not just try; I will teach you how to crochet."

"I'm sure the house elves will be thrilled."

She glared at him in response and then held up the different size needles. They each had a hook on one end. They looked the same except each one was a different size around and they were different colors. "Now, the larger needles make looser stitches, while the tighter stitches are made by the smaller needles."

"Really?" He spoke softly, and she was reminded of how sexy his voice could be.

"What size needle do you want Severus?" She was determined not to let him affect her.

"Well," he purred innocently, "I am used to handling a rather large needle but then again I would like for my stitches to be tight." She caught the mischievous look in his eyes. He was going to try to make this difficult. She resisted the urge to smirk. She was not worried. She knew she could handle him.

"Why don't we use a medium size needle?" She chose one of the needles and put the rest in her bag. "The first thing I am going to show you is how to make a chain." She quickly made a chain of 20 stitches with the black yarn. He watched her fascinated. Her hands moved so fast it was difficult to see the motions.

"Now I will go slower so that you can see how to do it." She slowly looped a piece of yarn around the needle and pulled it through the previous chain stitch. She did another stitch to make sure he understood. "Now it's your turn." She handed him the needle. He held it awkwardly in his hand. She pulled a generous amount of yarn from the skein lying on the couch and it pooled silently in his lap. She showed him how to hold the yarn through his fingers and to hold on to the rest of his work with the hand holding the needle.

"Go on then, give it a try," she encouraged him. He looped the yarn over the needle and pulled it through. The resulting stitch was too loose and she showed him how to tighten it. Their hands brushed lightly and the resulting sensations made her realize that this was going to be more difficult than she imagined. He tried again and the next stitch was much better.

"This does not appear to be that difficult, Professor Granger." He looked over at her, a challenging look in his eyes.

"This is just the chain. It does get more complicated, Professor," she responded. "Next we are going to try a single crochet." She then took the yarn from him and slowly showed him how to make a single crochet. She handed the yarn back to him so that he could try.

He had some difficulty with this stitch. The needle did not seem to want to cooperate and the yarn kept getting in his way.

"Damn!" He looked at her accusingly. "This thing is too small to be able to handle properly."

"Now Severus," she tried to soothe him. "You work with things much smaller than this everyday."

Hermione moved around until she was standing in front of him. She then knelt down between his legs so that she could see exactly what he was doing wrong. She placed her hands on his thighs to steady herself. She could feel the strong muscles beneath her fingers and the heat generating from his body seemed to spread throughout her own. If she could feel this giddy from a single touch, she wondered what it would be like if he held her and kissed her. She looked at his now still hands as he held the needle and yarn. They were so long and elegant and she could easily imagine him touching her, stroking her. The feelings threatened to envelope her and Hermione had to tighten her hold on his thighs so as not to sway toward him. She looked up into his face. His dark eyes were staring intently at her, and she thought she saw desire, and something else…amusement. He was really enjoying this. She strengthened her resolve. This was her moment. She was teaching him. She was in control. With her priorities firmly in place, she continued with the lesson.

"You've got it tangled a bit, I'm afraid." She began to pull at the yarn to free it from its bunch. He pushed the offending objects toward her. She pushed them back. "You need to learn to do this." He scowled at her as she plucked at the yarn in his lap. "We need more leeway," she announced as she inadvertently brushed his groin area with her fingers. His sharp intake of breath brought her eyes up to his face. He was no longer laughing. Good, she thought. It is my turn to torture him for a while. She remembered vividly the many hours in his lab as he would accidentally brushed up against her, and then smirk at her reaction.

"Hold your hands up so I can see, Severus," she commanded. He obeyed her silently. She then repositioned the needle in his hand. She tried to ignore the wondrous feelings elicited by the small but intimate contact.

"There." She attempted a smile. "Now for the yarn." She then laced the yarn through the fingers on his other hand. She resisted the sudden urge she had to kiss each of those fingers and then his palm…

"Now try again." She pulled her hands away. Must keep control, she told herself repeatedly, like a mantra.

"What do I get if I do it correctly?" he questioned her.

"The satisfaction of a job well done," she answered, promptly.

"What about a reward?" he asked, innocently.

"Why should you get a reward?" She had the feeling she was walking into a trap.

"Wasn't it you, Professor Granger, who told me I should use praise and rewards to encourage my students, instead of fear and threats?" He raised an eyebrow at her in triumph.

"I did say that yes, but…"

"But you didn't mean it?" he interrupted her.

"No, I meant it but it is not applicable in this case," she countered.

"Why not? Am I not your student in this venture?"

"Well yes, but…Oh, fine." She gave in knowing he had her. "What do you want?"

"Just a kiss." He looked down at her.

She knew she was losing control of the whole situation, but she was not sure she cared anymore. The thought of him kissing her was doing things to her body.

"Okay, then. Let's see what you can do." She wasn't sure if she was taking about the crocheting or the kiss.

He positioned the yarn and made a perfect single crochet. She had the feeling he had been toying with her. On the other hand, maybe he just needed the right motivation.

He smiled darkly at her. It was not exactly a smirk but more the smile of the proverbial cat. He looked ready to devour her. She quickly moved in to peck him on the lips, but he stopped her by gently grabbing her face. He held her within an inch of his lips.

"This is my reward, Hermione," he whispered to her. "I get to choose the kiss."

She could feel his warm breath on her lips and she tried to lean in closer to him. He continued his hold on her, staring intently at her lips. He ran his thumb gently over her bottom lip. Her eyes involuntarily closed, and a soft moan escaped her lips.

"Hermione." His voice was raspy and broken. "Open your eyes."

She obeyed. He brought his head forward and rubbed her bottom lip with his own. His tongue then playfully stroked her lip, as she hungered for more. He pulled away slightly to see her reaction.

"Severus…" Her voice was pleading and threatening at the same time. She placed her hands once again on his thighs and slowly moved them up, stopping just before her intended goal.

They were both breathing heavily by this time. Severus moved one hand behind her head. He brought her lips to his in the long awaited kiss. His other hand grabbed her hand, and brought it to his throbbing arousal. They both moaned at the same time, and the kiss deepened. His tongue explored her mouth with a fierce intensity. She responded hungrily. She had wanted this for so long.

His free hand reached up to stoke her breast. She felt an urgency that threatened to overcome her. She stood up and said huskily, "Let's continue this in my bedroom."

"But Professor, what about our lesson?" Severus asked her, cheekily.

"We will continue with the lesson," she replied pulling him towards the next room. "There has been a change in the lesson plan, however."

"You are the teacher." He obediently followed her.

Much later, Hermione stretched lazily over the worn out professor beside her. Her head was lying on his chest, and her fingers absently stroked the dark hair on his chest.

"I have a question, Professor Granger." She looked up into his face wondering what he was going to come up with now.

His eyes were alight with amusement, and he could barely keep the smile from his face.

"I was just wondering," he continued. "What is my reward for making a whole afghan?"


End file.
